Finding A Way To Her Broken Heart
by Rsbaird
Summary: Elsa and Anna were sisters. They were so close until a tragic fire. Their parents killed, the sisters are sent to an orphanage. Soon after entering the orphanage, Elsa is adopted, and Anna is left alone. Many years later, Elsa gets a letter from the orphanage that Anna is eighteen and is being released from their care. Will Elsa be able to fix the broken heart of Anna, her sister?
1. Hot Chocolate and Birthdays

Once there were two sisters who were very happy. They had a mother and father who loved them very much. Unfortunately, their mother and father died saving their youngest daughter, Anna. Elsa, the eldest, became twisted in sadness and despair, blaming her sister for their parents' unfortunate demise. Elsa and Anna were put into an orphanage, and Elsa was almost immediately adopted. Anna stayed in the orphanage, alone, believing everything she loved would be taken away.

As the years went by, Elsa graduated college. Coming home, she got a letter from the orphanage. The letter said that Anna would be taken out of the orphanage's care if no one took her. Elsa, finally realizing it wasn't Anna's fault of their parents' deaths, felt guilty. She had left her sister without even visiting and now she was going to be put into the streets during Christmas.

Elsa confidently put her coat on, getting into her car. She drove to her old home, the orphanage and walked up to the nice lady, the receptionist. The receptionist smiles at Elsa, and Elsa nods politely.

"Are you here to adopt or drop someone off?" the receptionist asks.

Elsa clears her throat, "Actually, I'm here to get my sister. Anna Frossen? Can you help me find her?"

The receptionist smiles sadly, "You must be Elsa Bjorgman. Anna needs a good home. The poor girl, she wouldn't be adopted because she kept saying she would lose whoever she loved. Please, take good care of her."

Elsa nods sincerely, and the receptionist leads her to a door next to the front desk. She opens the door, and Elsa is engulfed into her old home. Bunks fill each side of the large room, and children run about, smiling and smiles slightly.

"How old is she now?" Elsa asks.

The receptionist sighs, "She is eighteen, and today is her birthday."

Elsa looks surprised, "Time really flies... wow..."

Elsa stays quiet, thinking. The receptionist leads her over to a bunk.

"Anna? Please come out, your sister is here to take you to your new home," the receptionist says.

A figure shifts in the shadows, "Elsa? She left me years ago... I don't have a home... I don't deserve one..."

Elsa frowns, "Anna? Is that you? Please... Come out... it's me, Elsa."

A figure steps forward, "Elsa?"

The tan girl looks up at Elsa. She is wearing a black tanktop with a large, red flannel hanging on her like a jacket. The girl is wearing baggy jeans and converse that look like they are about to break. She looks fairly clean, and the girl has freckles all over her. The girl continues to look at Elsa, her aquamarine eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"I'm taking you to my house, Anna. My adopted parents want to meet you, and so does my brother. I miss you, and I'm sorry I never visited..." Elsa says guiltily.

Anna scuffs her shoe, "It's fine... I don't deserve visitors... All I do is hurt people..."

The receptionist coughs, "Anna go get your bag. All the paperwork was done over the phone, and everything seems to be in order."

Anna grabs a small backpack, and the two sisters follow the receptionist back out of the room. She opens the door for Anna and Elsa. Anna immediately steps out, but the receptionist stops Elsa.

"Be good to her. Promise me you won't hurt her broken heart anymore than it already is. Give her time..."

Elsa nods, "I promise. I owe her this, and I love her... I will help her."

The receptionist smiles, and they bid their goodbyes. Elsa walks out of the orphanage, Anna waiting right outside the orphanage, staring at the ground. Elsa shivers from the cool December air. Elsa walks to the car, Anna following behind her. Opening the trunk, Elsa puts Anna's backpack into the car. She closes it, huffing out a big breath. Anna gets into the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt. Elsa walks to her side of the car and turns on the engine. She buckles her seat belt and begins to drive.

"Where are we going?" Anna asks.

Elsa smiles, "It's your birthday, right? Well I'm going to go get you a hot chocolate!"

Anna nods, "You don't have to... I don't need it."

Elsa shakes her head, "No... I'm getting you one, and that's final."

Parking the car, Elsa pulls her keys out of the starter and unlocks the doors. Anna steps out, still staring at the ground. Elsa walks out, shutting her door and locking the car up.

"Come on," Elsa says happily.

Anna nods and follows Elsa inside. A spunky blonde smiles up at them and waves at Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! Is this your sister? Hi Anna! I'm Rapunzel, Elsa's adopted cousin," the blonde rambles.

Elsa giggles, "Two hot chocolates please 'Punzie. My treat. Keep the change."

Elsa puts a five on the table, and Rapunzel salutes Elsa and begins to make the hot chocolates. Elsa takes Anna to a table. Rapunzel comes over and drops off their hot chocolates, smiling at Anna.

Anna stares at it. Elsa takes a drink of hers and looks questioningly at Anna. Anna blinks and slowly lifts the cup to her face. She takes a sip, making sure to be cautious. Elsa smiles in victory, and Anna takes another drink.

"This is really good... Thank you Elsa," Anna says quietly.

Elsa smiles, "Happy Eighteenth birthday, Anna!"

Anna nods and takes the two empty hot chocolate mugs over to the counter. Elsa and Anna get up, about to leave.

"Bye Rapunzel! See you on Saturday!" Elsa calls behind her.

"Bye Elsa! Bye Anna!" Rapunzel says.

Elsa smiles, and the sisters get into the car. Elsa begins to drive to her adopted parent's home. Anna was going to be a long process until she trusted Elsa. Elsa smiles, it will be worth it. After all, Elsa won't give up on finding a way to her broken heart.

* * *

_**A/N: This is going to be a small Christmas story! Please leave your support with a favorite/follow/review! Thanks! Stay awesome and Merry Christmas! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	2. We All Need Superman

Elsa and Anna drove along in silence, neither wanting to begin talking. Elsa, getting tired of the silence, huffed out a sigh. Turning the radio on low, Elsa looked over at Anna. She saw that Anna was picking her flannel, not making eye contact.

"So..." Elsa started.

Anna looked up at Elsa. Elsa, feeling a little awkward, looked at the road before continuing.

"How was the orphanage," Elsa tried weakly.

"Lonely," Anna whispers.

Elsa sighs sadly, "Look, Anna. I know bad things happened to us, but I'm back. And I am here to stay. I promise. Nothing was your fault in that fire."

Anna says a little louder, "Yes it was. Elsa, Mama and Papa came in to save me. If I wasn't born, they wouldn't be dead."

Elsa bites her lip, "Anna, I couldn't bear having a life without you. I love you."

Anna sighs exasperatedly, "Look, Elsa. I know we are sisters, but you have lived almost all your life without me. I know you don't love me. No one does..."

Elsa feels her heart hurt a little, "How about over this winter you let me show you that I care?"

Anna sighs, "You can if you want. It's all your choice. I don't want to be a burden."

Elsa was going to say something, but she realizes they are at her house. She puts the car in the driveway.

"We're here, Anna," Elsa says.

Anna nods, and she gets her bag out of the trunk. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Anna follows Elsa to the front steps of a large house. Elsa knocked, and a tall, robust, blonde boy opens the door. He holds a boxer puppy in one of his hands, smiling at Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! Is that Anna?" the blonde asks.

Elsa nods, "Hey Kristoff. Yeah, that's Anna."

Kristoff smiles and holds his hand out, the boxer puppy easily being held in the other hand.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, Elsa's adopted brother. This is Sven, my dog," he says.

Anna meekly shakes Kristoff's hand, "Anna Frossen..."

Kristoff nods, "How about we go inside, guys? It's December, and I am freezing."

Kristoff opens the front door, ushering the two sisters inside. Once they enter, Anna's breath is taken away. The house is amazingly designed, filled with expensive and fashionable furniture. Kristoff leads them upstairs into a large room.

"Mom said that Anna should share a room with you, Elsa," Kristoff says.

Elsa nods enthusiastically, "Fine with me. Is that okay with you, Anna?"

Anna nods and points to the bare part of the room. All there was was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on top of it, a chest, and a closet built into the wall. The other side was filled with many things, all belonging to Elsa.

"Is that mine?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I know... It's not big, but-" Elsa says guiltily.

"I love it," Anna states, awestruck.

Elsa smiles, and Kristoff grins goofily. After a couple moments, Kristoff coughs.

"I'll leave you guys to unpack. Dinner is at seven," he says before exiting the bedroom.

Anna has a small smile on her face. Elsa looks at Anna, standing in the doorway. Anna begins to take out her belongings from her bag. She puts a little sloth stuffed animal, Olaf if Elsa recalls correctly, on the nightstand. Next, she puts all her clothes into the chest, which there aren't many. Anna finally places a drawing on the wall, the small smile still evident on her face.

Anna drops her eyes to the floor, and her small smile disappears, "Elsa, where is the bathroom?"

Elsa coughs, "Oh, follow me..."

Anna nods, and Elsa leads her to the large restroom. Anna's breath catches in her throat. Elsa smiles, remembering when she first came here how big it was.

"Thank you..." Anna says quietly.

Elsa smiles, "You're welcome."

Exiting the room, Elsa walks to her and Anna's room. Smiling, she looks up at the lone drawing on Anna's either bare wall. The superman symbol was proudly drawn on it. The "S" signifying hope. That's what Anna and Elsa both needed. The hope for each other. Elsa sighs and walks to her side of the room. She picks up her sketch book, beginning to draw.

Anna comes back into the room, finding Elsa with headphones in her ears and a large smile on her face. Anna holds Olaf in her hands, remembering how she got it.

* * *

_"E'sa__?" a young, four year old Anna asks from beside the Christmas tree._

_Elsa, merely six years old, walks into the room, gripping a wrapped present in her hand. Anna claps and scrambles over to Elsa._

_"Merry Christmas, Anna!" Elsa says proudly._

_Anna gasps and holds the present. Quickly, she unwraps it. Holding up the stuffed sloth, Anna squeals. _

_"Than' you! His name is gonna' be Olaf and he's our bes' frien'!" Anna says._

_Elsa hugs Anna tightly. Anna closes her eyes, hugging Elsa back. The young parents, Idunn and Alexander, smile softly at their two children._

_"I lov' you E'sa," Anna whispers._

_"I love you most," Elsa says._

* * *

MAnna sighs and hugs Olaf closely. Elsa was so close yet so far. She must hate Anna for killing their parents. No one could love a monster like her. Anna sighs and takes out a worn, tattered book called "The Snow Queen."

Elsa smiled in happiness when she finished her drawing. It was a little sketch of Olaf the sloth wearing glasses, wearing a fancy shirt and ripping it open revealing the superman symbol. Elsa and Anna smile in the background of the picture, sitting on the ground pointing at Olaf who is flying through the sky.

Elsa puts the picture away, excited for Christmas. Anna would be shown that Elsa cared. Elsa promised herself and the receptionist that she would help her sister. Elsa smiles and looks over at Anna. Just like there was hope for Superman, there is still hope for Anna.

* * *

_**A/N: you guys are so awesome! :D I literally can't believe the positive feedback :) thank you so much! Did you guys get the sloth connection? You know, because Kristen Bell is addicted to them? :3 *crickets chirp* I guess I should answer le reviews!**_

_**thepopcornpup: thanks! I love Christmas stories, too :3 I really like your "a frozen carol" one :P**_

_**Guest: why thank you! :D**_

_**Lelo: merry Christmas to you, too! I will continue the story :3**_

_**Guest: thanks :P**_

_**GalVol76: I will! Thank you :)**_

_**That was all le reviews! I hope you guys are liking this story! I will try and update frequently so make sure to leave your support! Follow/favorite/ hit that review box with a taco! Thank you guys! Merry Christmas and stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. We're The Only Ones In Our Right Minds

Anna snuggled Olaf, wanting nothing more than to read her book. Elsa was calmly sitting on her bed, listening to music.

"Dinner!" Kristoff yells.

Anna jumps up in surprise, and Elsa sighs, taking out her headphones. Elsa gets up and stretches. She looks over at Anna, smiling.

"Come on. Aren't you hungry?" Elsa asks teasingly.

Anna cowers behind Olaf, "S-Sorry... I'll follow you down..."

Elsa frowns a little. Anna was still so afraid... What happened to her in that orphanage? Sighing, Elsa decided to ask her later. Walking out of the room, Elsa hears Anna walk slowly behind her. Elsa runs a hand through her messy braid, a habit she has whenever she is thinking.

Elsa opens her mouth to say something, but Kristoff interrupts.

"Come on, Elsa! I see you up the stairs! Mom wants to meet Anna," Kristoff calls to her.

Elsa nods, "Alright! I'm coming. Come on Anna, let's get down there before Kristoff eats all the food like the pig he is," Elsa says.

Elsa hears a giggle and looks behind her. Anna puts a hand over her mouth, a little surprised. Elsa grins victoriously, glad that she made Anna laugh, even if it was a tiny one.

Anna coughs and looks at the ground, "Shouldn't we go down, Elsa? I don't want to make your family wait..."

Elsa nods, knowing she wasn't going to get much more out of Anna right now. The sisters go down the stairs, and Elsa leads Anna to a surprisingly cozy room. It had one table filled with two chairs on each side and one chair at each end. Kristoff and a middle aged woman smile up at them.

"You must be Anna! I am Lily, but you can call me mom! I am so happy to meet Elsa's sister!" the optimistic woman says.

Elsa blushes, "Mom... You're embarassing me."

Anna smiles politely, not a genuine smile, but a smile at the least, "I am Anna Frossen. Thank you for letting me stay at your home. I promise as soon as I get enough money I will le-"

Lily shakes her head, "No! I insist that this is your house! If you are my daughter's sister... Then, you are officialy my daughter, too, and I insist you stay."

Kristoff scratches the back of his head, "Mom? Just... Let them eat, and please, sit back down..."

Lily blushes as she realizes she was standing up. Anna was sinking into her shoulders, looking at the ground. Lily sits down, and Elsa taps Anna.

"Let's sit down," Elsa says calmly.

Anna nods and sits next to Elsa, to afraid to sit next to Sven. Kristoff claimed that "Sven is family, too. He should be treated like family!" Lily unwraps the meal.

"Since today is a special event, I decided to get us steak, soup, and salad! Now dig in!"

Elsa begins to eat, thinking that Anna was eating too. She looks over at Anna, and Elsa sees her staring at all the utensils, a blush apparent on her face.

"Why aren't you eating, Anna?" Elsa asks softly.

Anna bites her lip, her eyes looking down in shame, "I don't know what to use... There are so many... I'm sorry, I'm embarassing you..."

Elsa stops Anna's rambling by picking up one of the three spoons, "Use this for the soup."

She hands it to Anna, and she grips it in her hand. Anna nods and begins to drink the soup, being careful not to spill any. Her eyes scrunch up, but soon, she finishes the small soup.

Elsa by now had finished her soup and salad. Picking up a small fork, Elsa hands it to Anna and points to the salad.

"Use that fork for the salad."

Anna begins to eat the salad, enjoying the flavor. Kristoff gets up from the table and brings his dishes into the kitchen. Sven somehow picks up his dog bowl in his mouth and trots out of the room, following Kristoff. Lily sighs and gets up.

"I have to make a phone call... I will be finishing dinner in my room. Pleasure meeting you, Anna. I will see you later," Lily says.

Anna looks up at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Bjorgman."

Lily smiles and walks out of the room. Elsa smiles encouragingly at Anna. All she had left was the soup. Anna grit her teeth, looking at all the knives and forks. Elsa gives Anna the proper knife and fork, and Anna begins to try and cut the steak. Elsa smiles crookedly when she sees Anna not able to cut the steak. Elsa grabs Anna's hands.

"Like this. Move the knife back and forth. Keep the fork in place. Funny..." Elsa says as she guides Anna by putting her own hands over Anna's.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I knew I would mess up... I'm-" Anna begins.

Elsa giggles, "No, you are left handed like me."

Anna blushes, "Oh..."

Elsa smiles, "You know what they say-"

"-Lefties are the only ones in their right mind," Anna says.

Elsa smiles, and Anna finishes her small steak. Elsa and Anna gather their plates, bringing them into the pristine kitchen. Anna gawks at it, and Elsa giggles at her little sister.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Elsa says as she grabs Anna's hand.

Anna follows Elsa upstairs, not knowing what is going on. Elsa leads her to their room.

"Sit on my bed," Elsa commands.

Anna nods and sits down, waiting for Elsa's surprise. Elsa opens her closet, taking out a picture. Giving it to Anna, Elsa sits next to her.

"It's our picture in front of the orphanage! See there is everyone who was in the orphanage." Elsa says.

Anna stiffens. Elsa grips her arm. Anna pulls out of her grip, putting her hands in her hair. She stands up, pacing the room. Elsa begins to get worried.

"No, no, no! Stop Hans! I know I am a monster! Murderer! M-Mistake... Unloved..." Anna starts muttering hurtful words about herself.

"Anna stop! You aren't those things!" Elsa says and grips Anna's arms.

Anna sniffles and looks up at her, the hurt and fear so fresh and apparent. Elsa, fighting down her own fear, grips Anna in a hug.

"You're my sister. None of those things. You are no monster. Don't believe what others tell you," Elsa whispers to Anna.

Anna sniffles and looks up at Elsa, "T-Thank you..."

Elsa nods and hugs Anna tightly, but let's go when she knows she can't handle much more contact. Taking a deep breath, Elsa smiles at Anna.

"Let's get ready for bed," Elsa suggests.

Anna nods, and she goes over to her bed, shakily taking out her pajamas. She leaves the room, going to change in the bathroom. Elsa sighs and puts on her pajamas. Anna had such a history... She is so broken and hurt... Anna needed someone to fix her, and Elsa planned to be that person. Elsa turns off her lamp, now only Anna's lamp remaining to luminate the room.

Anna comes back into the room and tucks into her bed, not wanting to really talk. She grabs Olaf and snuggles next to him. Elsa sighs and goes to the restroom to brush her teeth. As quickly as she can, Elsa comes back into the room, finding Anna fast asleep. Smiling, she tucks Anna in.

"Sweet dreams, sister," Elsa whispers.

Elsa turns off the light and walks over to her bed. No haunting dreams come to the sisters that night.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys like this story :D Yay! I hope you like this update :3 Enough of my rambling! To le reviews!**_

_**thepopcornpup: You're welcome! I am trying to make this story really sweet :D so I guess it's working XD Thanks!  
**_

_**Shadowfax321: I know... Poor Anna... Here is the next chapter! I am trying to keep a quick update time for this story :D**_

_**spatterson: Thanks :P**_

_**Aggregate Dragon: Glad you do :3 Always love it when people like what I write XD**_

_**So that's all the reviews. I am so surprised so many of you guys like this story :D I will keep on updating so please leave your support! If any of you guys have ideas for adventures for Elsa and Anna that would be awesome! Thanks and please make sure to leave a follow/favorite/review! Thanks! Merry Christmas! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	4. Skating Across Memories

**_A/N: important update! I won't be able to update this Thursday through Sunday because of family and school commitments. Sorry guys :( I will update once I get back. Thanks for the understanding! _**

* * *

Sighing, Elsa stretches, trying to wake up. Elsa groans and picks up her glasses on her bedside table. Blinking, she looks at her clock. It reads "8:23".

Smiling, she gets up and looks over at Anna. Elsa notes that Anna is sleeping and quietly opens her closet. Picking out a pair of leggings and her favorite hoodie, a gray one with white lace on the pockets, Elsa quietly creeps past Anna's bed.

Elsa quickly takes a shower, ready to get the morning started. Putting on her clothes, Elsa throws the towel in the hamper. Smiling, Elsa dries her light blonde hair.

Elsa puts her hair in its usually messy braid, and she looks over at the hair gel. Taking a little, Elsa runs it through her bangs, pushing them into a windswept look. Nodding in approval, she walks back to her room. She looks at an old calendar on her desk.

Elsa smiles, getting an idea. She grabs a pencil and starts to write. Looking at the current date, December the second, Elsa looks at yesterday. She scribbles on the first, writing "Anna's birthday and finally being reunited."

"What's that?" a sleepy voice says behind her.

Elsa smiles, "Hey! I am making a calendar. You know how I said give me Christmas break to prove that I care for you? Well every day we are going to do something together until you believe me. No excuses."

Anna looks at Elsa, surprised, "You don't have to do that, Elsa... Please, it would be wasting your time."

Elsa shakes her head, "Nonsense! Don't try arguing because I am not gonna give up."

Anna slumps, accepting defeat, "What are we doing today?"

Elsa smiles even bigger than before, "Well, what size ice skate are you?"

Anna scoots back, "Elsa! I am extremely clumsy! There is no way, absolutely no way you are getting me on that rink of death!"

* * *

"Two ice skates please!" Elsa smiles up at the ice rink worker.

The man sighs, "Alright, wait right there."

A grumpy Anna looks at the ground. Currently, she was wrapped in a plaid flannel, buttoned up all the way. Elsa on the other hand was wearing just her regular clothes.

Anna pouts, "I can't believe you got me to go ice skating."

Elsa sticks out her tongue, "I am very persuasive."

Anna kicks the ground, still grumpy. The worker comes back and gives the two pairs of ice skates to Elsa. Elsa hands one pair to Anna, and Elsa quickly ties her own on. Looking at Anna struggling, Elsa quietly helps Anna with her skates.

"Thank you..." Anna whispers, losing her grumpy attitude as time progressed.

Elsa smiles and grabs Anna's hands, dragging Anna to the side of the ice rink. Anna starts scrambling, panic clearly written on her face. Elsa giggles and skates away, gracefully doing tricks and speeding across the rink, earning a few claps from the other skaters.

"C'mon! Get off the wall and skate!" Elsa encourages Anna.

"No! I am gonna get killed!" Anna says fearfully.

Elsa grins evilly and grabs a hold of Anna. Anna, knowing Elsa's plan, tries to grip the wall, but Elsa easily drags Anna to the middle of the rink.

"Come on! It's simple! Glide and pivot! Glide and pivot!" Elsa says, watching Anna scramble across the ice.

So far, Anna had fallen twelve times, hit two little kids, and still hadn't moved more than an inch.

"I'm trying," Anna wheezes out.

Elsa giggles. Anna frowns and scrunches up her face. Slowly, Anna pushes one skate out and then the other. Elsa watches as Anna slowly glides along the ice rink, stumbling a little.

Anna's face begins to become a little less tense as she slowly travels around the rink. Anna slowly begins to do as Elsa had called "Glide And Pivots." Elsa smiles as she sees Anna having fun. Anna glides over to Elsa, a tiny quirk of a smile on her lips.

Elsa smiles and grabs Anna's hand. Anna bites her lip and looks at Elsa, afraid.

"Trust me," Elsa says softly.

Anna takes a deep breath and nods. Elsa slowly drags Anna around the rink. Anna scrunches up her face. Elsa glides them across it. Anna slowly opens her eyes, realizing nothing bad was going to happen. Elsa slowly raises her arm, twirling Anna.

Anna holds onto Elsa's hand, looking over at Elsa. Elsa smiles reassuringly. Anna becomes a little less tense, skating softly beside Elsa.

"See? You're doing great," Elsa says.

Anna looks up at her appreciatively. Elsa squeezes her hand, and the two sisters skate for another good hour.

Finally, Anna's stomach rumbles, and Elsa smiles as Anna blushes. Elsa, holding Anna's hand, glide out of the rink. Elsa helps Anna take off her skates and then takes her own off. She returns them to the man, and the sisters leave the ice rink.

Anna sighs contently, "Thanks, Elsa. That was... fun..."

"No problem! Come on let's get in the car before you freeze to death," Elsa says caringly.

Anna nods, and they get in the car. Buckling up, Elsa starts the car. She drives over to an old fashioned "Steak n' Shake" telling Anna what to order.

"I suggest mint chocolate Oreo milkshakes! They are so good! Oh, and get the steak burgers!" Elsa says excitedly.

Anna nods, the small little beginnings of a smile still playing on her lips. Elsa and Anna get out of the car and walk inside, after locking the car up.

"Welcome to steak and shake. My name is Cinderella, and I will be your waiter. Have you decided your drinks and meal?" the waitress, Cinderella, says.

Elsa smiles politely, "A mint Oreo milkshake with a steak burger and fries.

Anna orders the same thing as Elsa, and they both wait for their food. Soon, Cinderella brings their orders, and after a thank you, they begin to munch on their food silently.

The door dings open, and a group of boys enter. One of the boys, a ginger with sideburns, turns towards Anna.

"Hey look! It's fire killer!" the boy calls.

Anna freezes up, dread filling in her heart. Hans was here. Elsa turns around and glares at the boy.

He smiles and cockily waltzes over to Anna and Elsa. The rest of the boys walk behind him, and Anna sinks into her seat.

Hans turns towards Elsa, "My name is Hans Weselton. You see, I am Anna's old... friend from the orphanage."

Elsa glares, "I am Anna's sister, Elsa, and I believe you hurt my sister."

Hans scoffs, "I didn't hurt her. She was the one who made you an orphan, remember? She killed your parents."

Elsa slams her hands on the table and rises out of her seat, "She didn't! You hurt her! You hurt my sister! Do you know the hell you have put her through?! She thinks she is a monster because of _you."_

Hans growls, "You were the sister who abandoned your own family. If anything, she thinks that because of you. It's all your fault."

Hans whips around and walks out of the restaurant, not waiting for an answer. Elsa sits down, shocked. Anna looks at the ground, and Elsa places a twenty on the table, paying.

"Anna, let's go," Elsa says tightly.

Anna nods and follows Elsa out. They get in the car, and Elsa has a grip on the steering wheel that makes her knuckles turn white. They drive towards home, and finally they stop at a red light.

"It's not your fault."

Elsa turns her head towards Anna. Anna tentatively reaches a hand out for Elsa. Elsa watches as Anna wraps her hand around her own. Elsa bites her lip.

"Thank you, but it is partly my fault. Anna, I need to make this up to you. I left you... I abandoned you in that orphanage where Hans could get to you. I need... I want..." Elsa stammers.

"Elsa, I'm getting better... Don't worry about me..." Anna says.

Elsa smiles, and they drive home, hand in hand.

* * *

_December 2: ice skating with my sister_

* * *

**_A/N: hey guys! Hope this update is good! I still need suggestions for more adventures for Anna and Elsa! Ice skating was suggested by thepopcornpup. Leave your suggestions in the reviews! Thanks and time for le reviews!_**

**_thepopcornpup: *holds you back* hey! Calm down just a little. On the other hand... He did hurt Anna! ATTACK! *both attack him* hope you liked your suggestion :3_**

**_Lelo: thank you :P_**

**_Paladin Chronic: why thank you :)_**

**_Aggregate Dragon: huh, now that I think about it... There really aren't that many stories where Anna is the one with the problems... Thanks for the compliment :P_**

**_Elaine: thank you! I will!_**

**_fan-de-caidos-del-map: you'll just have to read and Find out XD_**

**_That was all the reviews! Thanks for the continuous support! Hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to leave a follow/favorite and hit that review box with a taco! Thanks! Merry Christmas! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	5. Blizzards and Coffee

_**A/N: Well you guys definitely are giving me support :3 Requested by Aggregate Dragon :P Alright, x**_.SodeNoZangetsu.x_****__** asked for longer chapters so updates will be a little slower but in more detail and longer. I will at least try to keep chapters at least 2,000 words long. That's my goal :)**_

* * *

Anna moans in pain as she awakes again. Her arms and legs ached from her constant horrible ice skating crashes. Sighing, she opens her eyes and takes the covers off. Anna gets up and looks through her closet that was now filled with a small amount of clothes.

Anna takes out her white graphic tee that reads "Reindeer Are Better Than People" courtesy of donations from families to the orphanage. She puts the shirt on her bed and looks back into her closet. Anna strokes her chin, looking a lot like the thinker if he was sculpted with a large bed head and as a sleep deprived girl.

Anna runs a hand through her wild bed head and fingers her one strand of white hair. Anna frowns, shaking away the memory of how it became white. She turns back to the closet and grabs a black pair of skinny jeans that surprisingly were her size. Anna puts the jeans on her bed and looks back into her closet.

She quirks her lip a little, still not fully grinning but it was still a smile for Anna. Grabbing her black worn out converse, Anna gathers up all her clothes that are on her bed. She looks over at Elsa who was still fast asleep from the emotional and physical activities yesterday.

Anna sneaks over to the wall in the middle of the room and smiles slightly. On the wall was a large calendar. It was flipped to December and had no pictures, just the dates in large squares. There were designs surrounding the boxes, but only two of the boxes were decorated. December first showed a tall platinum blonde girl and a slightly shorter strawberry blonde holding hands. The next drawing was of the same redheaded girl falling on ice while the platinum blonde watched. Most importantly, right beside December it reads: "A Month To Know My Sister."

Anna turns away and bites her lip, memories flashing through her head. She tries shaking away the memory, but it won't go away. Anna scrunches her face up as she slips into a memory.

* * *

_Two little girls sat in the office of the orphanage. The platinum blonde girl, Elsa, couldn't force herself to look at the girl next to her. Anna, the strawberry blonde girl next to Elsa, tried to talk to her._

_"E'sa what's going to happen to us?" Anna asks._

_Anna got no reply as a kind woman who looked to be fresh out of college came to them, smiling. _

_"Good news! I've found a family who wants to adopt both of you!" the woman says._

_Elsa scowls, "No."_

_The receptionist looks at Elsa, "What? I don't understand... Don't you want to be adop-"_

_Elsa points at Anna, clearly disgusted, "I don't want to be adopted with her."_

_Anna, looks at the ground, her heart shattering. The receptionist gasps and bites her lip, seeing the pain Elsa was inflicting onto Anna. The receptionist takes a deep breath. _

_"Fine. I will put on your profile that you don't want to be adopted with Anna Frossen," the receptionist says._

_Now, the receptionist may seem heartless, but she was only thinking about Anna. She was afraid that Anna may get hurt from Elsa constantly blaming her for their parents' deaths. Elsa nods, and Anna smiles weakly up at the receptionist._

_Elsa looks over at the receptionist, "Are we done? I want to leave."_

_The receptionist nods, not believing Elsa's behavior. Elsa leaves, not even saying thank you. The receptionist turns towards Anna and tilts the sniffling girl's chin up. Anna wipes her nose and looks up at her._

_"Does E'sa hate me?" Anna asks._

_The receptionist doesn't respond, and Anna sniffles. _

_"Don't give up on her, please. Promise me?" the receptionist asks after a small amount of silence._

_Anna looks up at her and nods. The receptionist smiles and hugs her. Anna hugs her and her own stuffed sloth. _

_"I won't give up on you E'sa... just don't give up on me. I'm sorry... It is all my faul' tha' all thi' happened," Anna whispers._

* * *

Anna wipes a tear from her eye. Sweat beads across her forehead, and she felt the urge to leave the room. Coughing she looks over at Elsa. Elsa is beginning to stir, and Anna quickly walks out of the room.

Anna walks to the restroom, one of the only rooms she knows how to find, and quickly grabs a towel. She turns on the shower. Anna steps into the shower, letting the heat and water begin to relax her tense and sore muscles. Her mind still blazing with the memory, she quickly finishes her shower. Anna dries herself off and dresses into the clothes she brought into the room.

She grabs her hairbrush, discarded from last night, and begins to braid through her messy locks of semi-dry hair. After the hair was mostly knot free, Anna begins to carefully braid her hair into two neat pigtails. The platinum blonde strand clearly visible between the otherwise strawberry blonde hair.

She explores the hallways until she finds the staircase downstairs, not really wanting to see Elsa right at the moment. She walks to the kitchen, wanting something to eat.

"Hey Anna," a deep voice says.

Anna jumps and turns towards the voice. She sighs in relief when she sees it's Kristoff.

"Coffee?" Kristoff asks as he holds up the pitcher filled with the caffeinated drink.

Anna nods, still trying to get some air into her lungs, "Thank you... yes please..."

Kristoff nods and picks a mug out of the cabinet above the sink. He motions for Anna to sit on the seat next to the island counter in the center of the kitchen. Anna looks around her, never being in the room for more than a couple seconds.

The kitchen was large but wasn't to large. Cabinets were hung above fake marble countertops, and the cabinets were all painted a cherry wood color. The kitchen was filled with food and cooking instruments. Most of the pots, pans, and other cooking supplies were hung up on hooks strewn on the space between the counters and cabinets. The room was fairly tall and had a door that exited to an outdoor patio. The floor was made of tan stone and was adorned with decorative and tasteful carpets.

Kristoff coughs, snapping Anna out of her observations of the fashionable kitchen. Anna lifts her eyes up to Kristoff, and he holds the coffee out for her. Anna nods appreciatively and takes the coffee. She takes a sip, holding the hot and bitter liquid in her mouth. Anna relishes in the distraction from her thoughts that the caffeinated drink is providing.

"So, what's your story?" Kristoff asks her.

Anna rubs the back of her neck nervously, "Me?"

Kristoff smiles and nods, "Yeah, no one else is in the room now is there? Sven doesn't count; he's asleep."

She looks at the ground, suddenly interested in her old sneakers, "Well... I don't really have an interesting story... I'm Elsa's sister... Orphan since I was young... Nothing really special or interesting about me."

Kristoff nods and leans in, "I don't believe you... Elsa told us about you. She said you guys were close, but now you aren't. Something happened. You don't need to tell me now, but at least tell me why your hair is partly white."

Anna opens her mouth, anxiety filling her being. Kristoff looks at her caringly, and Anna knows he means well. He wants to help just like everyone else. Anna is about to say something, but she hears footsteps. Luckily, Elsa had just gotten down the stairs and is entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Anna, I got an idea for today..." Elsa says excitedly.

Anna nods, and Kristoff grins goofily. The coffee finally begins to take effect, and Anna feels herself begin to wake up from her walking dead state.

"What is it, almighty Snow Queen," Kristoff asks teasingly.

Elsa sticks out her tongue, "Just because I beat you in a snowball fight and leaped on top of your fort proclaiming myself the Snow Queen doesn't mean you can call me that!"

Kristoff chuckles, and Anna smiles a tiny bit. Elsa blows her hair out of her face and grabs the pitcher of coffee. She pours herself a glass of hot coffee and joins Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff excuses himself and leaves to wherever his room is, Sven following behind him.

Anna turns towards Elsa, giving her her full attention. Elsa smiles excitedly and fidgets in her seat. Anna waits for Elsa to start talking, and she doesn't have to wait very long.

"We're going to ride a two seat bike! I called the rental bike company, and we have the bike the whole day!" Elsa exclaims.

Anna looks at Elsa, amused, "Where are we going?"

Elsa smiles and walks over to the counter. She grabs something off it and walks back over to the island. She holds it out to Anna, and Anna takes the brochure from Elsa.

She opens it and gapes up at Elsa. Elsa squeals and hugs Anna. Anna immediately stiffens, and Elsa knows she overstepped her boundaries. She awkwardly lets go of Anna. She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, we are going to go through the bike competition, 'Blizzard Run,'" Elsa says happily.

Anna relaxes a tiny bit and nods, "Alright... Let's go."

Elsa smiles, "Alright! I'll take a shower; you finish your coffee! I'll come down once I'm done! Oh, I'm so excited, Anna!"

Timidly nodding, Anna takes another sip of the bitter coffee. Elsa excitedly races out of the kitchen, and her loud footsteps echo through the house as she runs up the stairs. Waiting a couple moments, Anna sighs and stretches. Anxiety and distraught still filled her, so she quickly finishes her coffee, putting the used mug into the sink.

Wandering around, Anna finds a photo of Elsa's adoptive family the day Elsa was adopted. Anna quirks her head, remembering that day vividly. She shakes her head, remembering what her old psychologist told her. _'Conceal Don't Feel, Anna. Your emotions trigger the panic attacks.' _Anna nods and turns away from the photo. _  
_

Anna sighs and walks upstairs. She hears Elsa in the shower and walks into their room. Anna looks in her backpack, retrieving her toothbrush and toothpaste. She squirts the minty cleaner onto the toothbrush and brushes her teeth quickly. Anna puts her toothbrush and toothpaste back and walks downstairs. She spits out the remaining toothpaste and grabs a glass. She fills it with water and drinks it slowly.

Elsa finally appears in the doorway, her face beaming with excitement. Anna waves, and Elsa walks over to Anna. She grabs Anna's hand and leads her out of the house. Anna pushes down her anxiety, letting Elsa lead her to her car. Elsa opens the door to her car for Anna, and Anna climbs into the passenger seat. Elsa closes the door and walks around to the driver's seat. Elsa smiles and opens the door. She gets in and starts the car.

Elsa shuts her door and puts the car in reversal, driving out of the large driveway. As the sisters leave the neighborhood, an awkward silence hangs in the air. The car roars to a stop as a red light flashes in front of them. Elsa taps the steering wheel, waiting for it to turn green.

"The bike competition is really cool. It has fake snow machines around the track, and they blow out fake snow making you feel as if you are in a blizzard. Also, people volunteer and throw white powder at the bikers. We have to wear these protective goggles so we can see, but I swear! It is awesome!" Elsa says excitedly while still looking at the still red light.

Anna nods, "Sounds fun... I hope I don't make us lose... You should get someone who is good at this, not me..."

Elsa giggles, "No way! This is sister bonding time!"

Anna looks at the ground and mumbles, "I don't want to make you lose..."

Elsa grabs Anna's hand and squeezes it reassuringly, "Trust me, not everything is about winning. Plus, I only want to do this with you!"

Anna looks at Elsa, "Do whatever you want... I just want you to be happy."

Elsa smiles, but she let's go of Anna's hand. The light had turned green, and people are beginning to honk at Elsa. Elsa and Anna drive to the bike rental place, Elsa talking ecstatically the whole time about the competition, and Anna nodding and sometimes saying small things such as "Sounds great" or "Whatever you want to do."

Elsa finally parks at a bike shop. She pulls out the keys of the car and looks over at Anna. She gets out, and Anna follows her.

She turns to Anna, "Oh, Anna? Can you get us some starbucks? I forgot breakfast. Here, take this twenty. I want a lemon pound cake, and go get yourself whatever you want to eat. Give the extra money as a tip to the server."

Anna nods and takes the money. A starbucks was conveniently located next to the bike shop, and Anna walks over to it. She opens the doors, and a bell jingles. A barista working smiles at her. The warm air greets Anna, and she sighs in relief at the refreshing warm air. She walks over to the barista.

"Welcome to Starbucks! I'm Merida, and you are..." the barista says cheerfully.

Anna looks at the girl and holds her hand out, "Anna. Anna Frossen. It's a pleasure to meet someone so kind on such a cold day."

Merida blushes but shakes Anna's hand, "Thank you! Well, what do you want to drink?"

Anna thinks, "How about a lemon pound cake and a double fudge brownie."

Merida smiles, "Right away! Inside or to go?"

Anna does her usual quarter smile, "The lemon pound cake to go. I have to bring it to my sister."

Merida nods and takes out the two orders. She puts the pound cake into a bag with a napkin and the brownie onto a plate with a fork.

"That'll be $8.94," Merida says.

Anna hands her the twenty, and Merida gives her the change, eleven dollars and six cents. Anna takes the change and puts it into the tips bucket. Merida smiles appreciatively.

"Hey, we should keep in contact. You seem really nice, and I want to get to know you as a friend. Here, take my phone number," Merida says as Anna begins to turn away.

Anna looks surprised, "Really? Okay..."

Merida smiles and hands Anna a slip of paper with her number on it. Anna tucks it into the breast pocket of her flannel and grabs the pound cake and brownie. The starbucks was only about a quarter full so Anna sat in one of the comfy chairs in the corner. She quickly eats her brownie, loving the sweet chocolate taste. Anna puts her plate up to the front and grabs her pound cake. She walks out of the starbucks after waving goodbye to Merida.

Anna hums, walking back to the bike rental place. As she gets closer, Anna sees Elsa standing beside a two seated bike. Elsa waves and walks towards Anna. She grabs the pound cake and begins to eat it immediately.

"Thanks," Elsa says happily.

Anna nods, "So where is the 'Blizzard Run' held?"

Elsa points to an old entrance beside the bike rental place.

"It starts at the fjords and ends at the start of the north mountain. So we basically have to get there by biking through that entrance," Elsa explains.

Anna nods and walks over to the bike. Elsa sits on the seat away from the steering wheel, and Anna begins to shake her head wildly.

"Anna, you're driving. If you don't... I won't be happy," Elsa pouts pleadingly.

Anna opens her mouth, trying to find an argument, but she sighs and sits on the seat that controlled steering. Elsa fist pumps the air victoriously. Anna and Elsa begin to pedal up to the entrance, and they realize how wobbly they are. The two sisters push through it, and as they continue, Anna and Elsa begin to make a rhythm until they finally get to the start of the race.

The race apparently starts at noon, and it is currently 11:57 AM. Elsa giggles, and they set up. Since they were one of the later ones to get there, the two were assigned to the back of the group with the racing number '13'.

"How lucky," Elsa says teasingly.

Anna laughs lightly, and Elsa beams at making Anna laugh again. The sisters put on the protective gear. The race starts off with the reff giving out the rules, and all the bikers had already agreed to abide to the rules before it started. Anna bites her lip nervously. Elsa smiles, and the reff finally finishes his speech about safety. He grabs his starter pistol, and all the bikers become tense with anticipation.

The reff pauses, and the bang finally rifles through the air. Some of the team bikers start off fast, but most start out with no rhthym. Anna and Elsa were in the middle group. Elsa was certainly right about the competition feeling like a blizzard. The two are in about 6th place of the 37 teams of people who were in the race. Anna winces as she sees a biker wipe out, but they continue onward.

The white powder thrown at them sticks to their clothes, but Anna and Elsa continue onward. Anna feels herself enjoying it, and Elsa giggles, loving the sensation of being in a blizzard. Currently, they are in 3rd place with them being about three quarters of the way done with the race. Second place seemed to be having a tough time with the curves of the path, and they finally collapsed to the side of the track. Elsa and Anna sped ahead.

"We only have to beat the team ahead of us!" Elsa exclaims.

Anna giggles, "We can do it, Elsa!"

Elsa and Anna race onward, and they soon see the first place bikers ahead of them. The sisters speed up, and they are now neck and neck with the opposing team. Anna glances at them, and gasps, her body going stiff. Elsa continues pedalling, not noticing Anna's anxiety. Anna takes a deep breath. _'Conceal Don't Feel.'_ Anna continues to pedal, and they pass up the two bikers. Elsa smiles in victory, but Anna feels weak. The reff gives Elsa the trophy that showed an intricate snowflake. Elsa and Anna are ushered over to a platform.

"Our winners of the 2014 Blizzard Run are... number 13: Elsa Bjorgman and Anna Frossen!" the reff announces over the microphone.

The audience cheers, and the reff hands the microphone to Elsa.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe we won... Wow, so inspirational words... Well, we couldn't have won if it wasn't for teamwork. Right, Anna? Anna?" Elsa says.

Elsa looks over at Anna, but Anna seems completely unresponsive. Elsa bites her lip.

"Sorry, Anna isn't very talkative... Thanks again, but we have to go..." Elsa says.

The audience begins to disperse, and Elsa grabs their rental bike. Anna follows beside Elsa stiffly. They go down the hill, and Elsa tells Anna to wait in the car. She returns the bike and gets back into the car. She turns on the engine, and heat floods into the car. Elsa waits for Anna to begin talking.

"I... I saw him," Anna whispers.

"You saw who? Hans? That jerk better not b-" Elsa starts angrily.

Anna shakes her head, "No... I saw Papa..."

Elsa shakes her head, "Anna, Papa's dead..."

"I know, it's just... whenever I have anxiety I see our parents... I see them in the faces of strangers... of friends... and I especially see Mama when I look at you. I know I'm messed up. I see people who are dead... I'm sorry," Anna says sadly.

Elsa smiles softly, "It's not a bad thing... It just means you care. It means you won't forget them, that they are in your heart."

Anna looks up at Elsa, the vacant look still there but smaller now, "You mean that?"

Elsa nods, "Of course... and maybe it's a good thing I look like Mama. She's my role model..."

Anna bites her lip, "Mine, too."

The sisters hug, feeling a little closer than before.

* * *

_December 3rd: Bike Riding With My Sister_

* * *

**_A/N: Was that long enough? I worked three or four days on this chapter and let me tell you... It was hard work because I lost about half my stuff at least twice and I had to retype it. So please be kind if any mistakes were made. Thank you for all your support! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story :) So without a further ado... Le reviews! PS: Still need more suggestions for fun things the sisters do! Ex: Concerts, building snowmen, movies, etc._**

**_thepopcornpup: Glad you liked it :P Yeah, trust me... Elsa might just beat him up... Might... yeah, I'm probably gonna make her beat him up... Shh... I didn't spoil anything..._**

**_Lelo: Glad you did! :3 Hans did make it hard on the two, didn't he :(_**

**_Aggregate Dragon: I had to think long and hard about which one, but I couldn't have Anna or Elsa be kidnapped because then ya know... I'd have to figure out how Elsa saves Anna with a taco :/ I hope you liked this, though :P_**

**__**x**_.SodeNoZangetsu.x: Hey, no worries! I can handle constructive criticism and it was really good advice! hope you enjoy the more indepth stuff... I'm kind of new and stuff to writing XD_****__**

**__****_BlueArtKitty: Noted! I will try to get your carnival chapter in soon :P I think maybe next chapter :3 *just a hint* Hope you enjoy the chapter ;3 Thank you so much for being so nice :D _****__**

**__****_Drake Azure Saber: Ooo, that sounds like a good one :D I will try and write it! Updates will be semi frequent since they are longer, but I'm writing XD _****__**

**__****_That was all le reviews! Have suggestions for fun things the sisters do? Write it in the reviews! Thank you! Make sure to hit that follow/favorite button and to hit that review box with a taco! Thanks and Merry Christmas! Stay awesome! Bye!_****__**

**__****_~rsbaird_****__**


	6. Friends and the Circus

Anna frowns in her sleep, her forehead creasing with discomfort. She whimpers in pain, and Elsa begins to wake up. Elsa stretches and looks over at Anna. She gasps when she sees Anna curled up in a ball whimpering and begging. Elsa leaps out of her bed and runs over to Anna.

"Anna! Wake up!" Elsa says worriedly.

Anna whimpers in pain, "P-Please... N-no!"

Elsa shakes Anna, but no results show. She stares at Anna helplessly, not knowing what to do. Anna curls further into herself, her nightmare getting worse.

* * *

_Anna grips the wall behind her, trapped. Hans and his gang walk forward, slowly surrounding her._

_"Aw, is Fire Killer a little afraid? I thought you felt nothing. I mean, you did kill your parents. Even your sister thinks you did," Hans says coldly._

_Anna winces, "P-Please! I didn't! I promise!"_

_Hans shakes his head, "Sorry, but I'm not sorry. You need to be reminded of what you did everyday."_

_Anna squeaks in fear, "Please! N-no!"_

_Hans ignores her, and his gang fans out around Anna, leaving no escape for the poor girl. Hans comes forward, bleach in his hand. Anna trembles as Hans comes forward. He grips the bleach bottle tightly and walks right in front of Anna. He lifts her chin so Anna looks up at him. _

_"This is all your fault. Not mine," Hans whispers so only she can hear him._

_Anna screeches as she feels the horrible smell of bleach poured onto her hair. Hans grips Anna, leaving no room for struggling. Anna sobs as she feels the bleach leak off her hair. Hans steps back, and his goons laugh._

_"Oh, Anna. If only someone loved you," Hans says._

_He kicks the bleach bottle, and it lands in front of Anna's feet. She falls to her knees, and she puts her face in her hands. Anna sobs as she hears their footsteps walk away. She hugs herself, running away. Anna runs into the orphanage and goes to the restroom. She looks up at herself in the mirror. Anna takes a deep breath and rinses her hair in the sink. Slowly, Anna looks up. In the mirror, Anna sees a strawberry blonde girl with a platinum blonde strand of hair. She sees a murderer and a mess up._

_Anna looks in the mirror, "Hans is right. No one loves me. I am a monster."_

* * *

Anna gasps as she bolts upright from her bed. She whips her head around, and Anna sees a sobbing mess on the ground. Anna tilts her head, the dream still haunting her, but she had gotten used to the nightmares.

"Elsa?" Anna asks worriedly.

Elsa sniffles and looks up at Anna. Her face immediately becomes relieved and full of joy. She tackles Anna in a hug and sobs into her shoulder. Anna stiffens, but she slowly pats Elsa's head.

"I-I was worried. You were whimpering and screaming for it to stop... Why Anna? What happened..." Elsa whimpers out.

Anna takes a deep breath, still feeling tense from the sudden contact. She closes her eyes. Slowly, Anna makes Elsa sit in front of her. Anna looks at the quilted bed sheet. The design was of ice blue snowflakes with the background filled with a black landscape dotted with golden stars.

Anna messes with one of the golden stars, needing something to do while she talked, "Elsa... Some 'things' happened when you le- were adopted... I just... Sometimes it comes back to haunt me..."

Elsa winces when she hears Anna, "This is all my fault... I'm sorry A-"

Anna gets up quickly from the bed, "No! Stop saying it's your fault! It's not! I was the one who caused all of this! I-I... If I wasn't born... Mama and Papa would be alive, and you would be happy with them! All I ever do is cause problems!"

Anna begins to curl into herself. Her arms curl around her own waist, and she bites her lip. Anna tilts her head towards the ground, and Elsa feels tears come to her eyes.

"No," Elsa says.

Anna opens her mouth, but Elsa cuts her off.

"If it's not my fault... It's not yours, either. Anna, just let me prove it to you, please!" Elsa begs.

Anna grabs her head and looks at Elsa, "Fine... Elsa just... don't get your hopes up on me."

Elsa shakes her head, "I'm not giving up on you Anna."

She grabs Anna's hand, and Anna stiffens a little, but Elsa ignores it. Elsa slowly leads Anna by the hand downstairs. She takes her to the kitchen and hands Anna a poptart. They both eat their poptarts in a comfortable silence. Elsa looks up at Anna and smiles. Anna tilts her head like usual, but Elsa had gotten used to it as a sign she was listening.

"Hey, how about we go to the circus?" Elsa asks.

Anna nods, "Okay... I've actually never been."

Elsa scoffs, "Then we are going!"

Anna nods, and they finish the delicious toaster pastries. Elsa grabs Anna's hand again, leading them back to their room. Anna picks out her clothes for the day, a black, plaid flannel with a t-shirt that has a cute little dragon named "Toothless" on it. Elsa grabs her own clothes, a Kingdom Hearts jersey style shirt with a black jacket. The two sisters both grab a normal pair of jeans with their socks and shoes.

Elsa smiles, and the sisters head for the bathroom. Anna looks at Elsa, confused, when she leaves Anna by the first restroom.

"There is more than one restroom, you know..." Elsa calls behind her.

Anna blushes and nods. Elsa smiles and continues to walk down the hallway. After their showers, the two sisters meet in their room, and Elsa pulls out another brochure.

"Where are you getting all these brochures?" Anna asks quietly.

Elsa smiles, "I might have grabbed about ten different brochures while we were at the ice rink and Blizzard Run."

Anna does her half smile, and Elsa looks back down at the brochure. The brochure headline reads, "The Merco Family Circus." Elsa grabs her drawstring bag out of her closet. She stuffs her wallet and the brochure into the bag. Anna gets off the bed.

"So when are we leaving?" Anna asks.

Elsa smiles, "Right now. Come on! I want to get good seats!"

Anna nods and follows Elsa out of the room. They race down the stairs, and Elsa grabs her car's keys from the island in the kitchen. She hops out into the patio and walks around the house to the driveway. Anna follows silently behind her, a little excited about the circus. Elsa opens her car's door for Anna, and Anna climbs in. She buckles her seatbelt as Elsa walks around to the other side, getting into the car. Elsa buckles her seat and smiles at Anna.

"This'll be great," Elsa assures.

Anna nods, "Okay..."

Elsa starts the car and turns on the radio. The two sisters listened to the radio as they drove closer to their destination. Elsa smiles as she sees the Circus tent come into her vision. She quickly parks the car, and Anna gapes at the large tent.

"Anna, come on! Let's get tickets," Elsa calls from behind her.

Anna shakes her head out of her thoughts and gets out of the car. She slams the door shut and catches up to Elsa. Elsa smiles and continues to what must be the ticket stand.

A teenage boy sits in the booth, "How many tickets?"

Elsa smiles at him, "Two tickets, please!"

The boy nods and holds two tickets out to the girls, "Twenty dollars is your total."

Digging out of her bag a twenty, Elsa nods at the boy, "Okay, thank you!"

The boy hands Elsa the tickets, and she hands the boy the money. The sisters turn from the ticket booth after Elsa thanks him.

Anna looks around, "It's so cool..."

Elsa nods, and she leads them inside. Anna gasps when they enter. The circus workers all are practicing. The elephants raise on their two hind legs while a man holds a chair out to a couple of lions. What takes Anna's attention are the acrobats. She looks up at them flying through the air, flipping and twirling. A young girl actually is in the middle with a ring attached in the air. She spins and does amazing tricks on it. Finally, the girl leaps off of it, landing in a net below her.

She walks towards Anna and Elsa, smiling, "Hey! Welcome to our show! I'm one of the acrobats. I work on that ring called a 'lyra.' Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Olivia. What're yours?"

Elsa smiles, "Elsa. That's Anna, my sister."

Olivia smiles, "Nice to meet you guys, but I have to get back to practice. Sorry if it weirded you out that I talked to you. I just like talking to all the visitors."

Anna nods, "It's fine... You're pretty young, aren't you?"

Olivia shrugs, "Not really. I've been doing this for a couple years now."

"Really? Cool!" Elsa says excitedly.

Anna and Elsa wave goodbye to Olivia and walk to their seats. The sisters wait patienly for the circus to start.

"So I'm guessing you met Olivia?" a girl asks behind Elsa and Anna.

Elsa turns around, "Yeah, why?"

A girl with long, dirty blonde hair with an odd bleached streak smiles invitingly at Elsa. She is wearing blue jeans with a shirt that says "Tacos Anyone?" Elsa smiles at her.

The girl smiles, "She's my friend. Crazy, but she's still awesome."

Elsa nods, "Oh, cool."

The girl looks up at the Lyra hanging from the tent, "I still don't know how she doesn't get scared. I've been on one before; it's really freaky. Especially when you're afraid of heights."

Elsa nods, but she is interrupted by the ring master coming on the speakers.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Merco Family Circus!" the ring master says from the middle of the ring.

People cheer. Elsa notices that the circus had filled tremendously, and she was immediately glad they got front row seats. Anna wiggles in her seat, feeling a little excited.

"We are going to start the show right away so make sure you are comfortable!" the tall ring master says.

Immediately after he said that, a small car drives into the middle of the ring. The ring master smiles and walks to the side. Three clowns clamber out, and Anna squeaks in fear. Elsa smiles, remembering Anna's silly fear of clowns. She had a fear ever since she saw an old horror movie with a clown when she was three.

The clowns giggle, and they walk around the ring. They continue their hilarious act of whip cream pies, water squirting flowers, and honking their noses. Elsa feels as if she is dieing from laughter once the clowns finish. The crowd cheers loudly as the clowns bow. The ringmaster steps back up onto the stage as the clowns scramble back into the tiny car. He coughs before leaning back into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please give a round of applause for our acrobatics," the ringmaster says.

Music fills the tent as the acrobatics appear on trip lines. They swing across small rings, flipping in the middle of the air. Olivia smiles as she spins around on the lyra. She hangs upside down, and the sisters hear the girl behind them cheer loudly.

"Go Olivia!" she screams.

Elsa smiles at the friend and looks back up at the acrobatics. The acrobatics finish by landing into the net and immediately filing into a line. Lastly, Olivia leaps off the lyra, landing into the net. She hops lastly into line, and the crowd goes wild. Olivia and the acrobatics grin and bow.

The acrobatics walk out of the rink, and the ringmaster once again comes out.

"Next we will have our trained animals doing amazing tricks!" the ringmaster says.

He stays in the middle this time as the music starts. The elephants and other animals come out. They do backflips and tricks, making the crowd go wild. The animals all line up, and they seem to all bow. This makes the crowd cheer even louder. Elsa giggles as she sees Anna stunned with amazement.

The ringmaster smiles and leans into the microphone as the animals walk back out of the ring, "Now we need a volunteer from the audience! Luckily, we have already decided who. Would Anna Frossen come up to the middle of the ring?"

Anna gapes, but she stands up. People cheer wildly as Anna slowly climbs into the ring. She walks to the middle of the ring. The ring master walks over to her, and the music starts. Slowly, he puts a sheet over Anna. He motions over the sheet and tears it from its spot. Anna is gone. The crowd cheers in amazement. The ringmaster smiles and puts the sheet on the ground. He does his hand motions again and lifts up the sheet quickly. People gasp and cheer wildly as Anna appears again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please come again to the Merco Family Circus!" the ringmaster calls.

Olivia walks towards Anna, taking her out of the ring. Elsa looks at the girl behind her, confusion clearly written on her face. The girl shrugs.

"Olivia is bringing her to the front of the tent. C'mon... We'll meet them there."

Elsa nods and follows the blonde girl. The two wait by the entrance of the tent, looking for Anna and Olivia. The girl squeals as she spots Olivia and Anna.

"Olivia! You were great! So were you, Anna!" the girl says.

Olivia laughs, "Hey Anna and Elsa. Sorry to leave so soon, but my mom is picking us up soon. So I hope I see you around."

Elsa smiles, "It's fine! Anna and I have to get home. It's already 6:00 anyways. Here, let's keep in touch, okay?"

Elsa hands Olivia her number. Olivia nods, and the pairs of friends and sisters seperate. As they walk to the car, Elsa smiles at Anna.

"Did you have fun?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah," Anna says.

The sisters walk to the car in silence, happy and content. Anna felt a tug in her broken heart. Maybe Elsa truly did care for her. Yeah, a slight chance. Probably one in a million, but Anna was beginning to have the tiniest of hopes.

* * *

_December 4th: Meeting New Friends and Going to the Circus_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter was suggested by BlueArtKitty (I just read your review and facepalmed... Please forgive me for not knowing the difference between a circus and a carnival ;-;) Please leave suggestions for the sisters :D Thanks for all le support! Tacos Anyone? :3 Le review time :D_**

**_Aggregate Dragon: Haha :P I asked my friends if I could race in it, but they said I would fall at the starting line... CURSE YOU CLUMSINESS XD Here's a little taste of what that chapter would be._**

**_Anna: Elsa!_**

**_Man: Wait... Where's her sister?_**

**_Elsa: *crashes through warehouse in a taco truck, flinging tacos at the man* TACOS ATTACK!  
_**

**_my imagination is so weird XD sorry :P_**

**_Shadowfax321: all with time and thank you :3_**

**_Guest: I will take that suggestion ;P_**

**_Same Guy (guest): Nah, you get credit :) I always love giving credit :D_**

**_Wolf Stevens: Good suggestions :D Thank you! I will choose one of them so thanks :) I'll PM you if I need help :P_**

**_BlueArtKitty: Thanks! Again, please forgive me ;-; Uhm... Not really... She forgot about Anna because of her anger... Elsa put Anna to the back of her mind :(_**

**_thepopcornpup: Thanks :P I camoflauged more people (man that is hard to spell :/) So watch out for them :P_**

**_fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: will do! :D thank you!_**

**_Livstone: *Gasp* my friend found me! XD Yup, Hershey Squirt :P Will include suggestions... Probably sooner since you can find me ._. Well this is going to be interesting, but okay! Thanks for poking me for an update at school by the way :P Hope your satisfied now XD_**

**_Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave suggestions/reviews by hitting the review box with a taco! Happy holidays! Stay awesome! Make sure to leave a follow/favorite! Thank you and stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	7. Elsa Jr and Tacos

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! This chapter was suggested by the following: Wolf Stevens, Livstone, Izzy, and Aggregate Dragon! Thank you for your suggestions :3**_

* * *

Anna shifts in her sleep, stuck in another one of her memories. She furrows her eyebrows, clearly stressed. Shifting to her side, Elsa hears a sob come from the other side of the room. Getting out of her warm bed, Elsa walks to Anna's bedside. She frowns, seeing Anna thrash around. She shakes Anna's shoulders.

"Wake up, Anna! It's just a bad dream!" Elsa says.

Her cries for her sister to wake up were futile, though. Anna still thrashed around, a tear sometimes slipping down her cheek. Elsa continues to shake Anna's shoulders, hoping that somehow she would wake up from her nightmare.

* * *

_Anna walks over to Elsa's bed in the orphanage, smiling up at her. Elsa sees her and glares at Anna, but Anna shuts out the hurt feelings that emerge. She coughs awkwardly, and Elsa shifts on her bunk bed. She looks down at the book she was reading before she noticed Anna. _

_"Elsa?" Anna starts._

_Elsa closes her eyes for a few brief seconds and frowns at Anna, "What is it?"_

_Anna smiles up at Elsa, "I found a... a turtle today! I named it Elsa Jr. after you! Look at it! Isn't it cute?"_

_Elsa looks at the turtle that Anna holds out to her for a few moments and looks back at her book, "Anna, first of all... that turtle is a boy. Second of all, I really don't care about your turtle, okay? Stop bothering me with your childish nonsense."_

_Anna bites her lip, "But Elsa!" _

_Elsa sighs, "Enough, Anna. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to have anything to do with your... your odd behavior!"_

_Anna sniffles, "I'm not odd!"_

_"You collect turtles in your free time, you only talk about building snowmen, and have you noticed that people steer away from you? You really should. Anna, seriously, grow up."_

_Anna feels like she's about to burst into tears. Anna furiously wipes away the upcoming onslaught of tears with one hand while the other holds Elsa Jr. _

_"You're wrong, Elsa! I... I..." Anna's voice falters._

_"Exactly," Elsa says coldly, not even looking up from her book._

_Anna runs out of the orphanage, the tears finally streaming down her face. She grips the small turtle close to her chest and runs out of the back entrance of the orphanage. She continues running until she feels the hard dirt turn into soft mud. She sniffles and falls to her knees. Anna hiccups, her tears all shed. She wipes her runny nose on her sleeve and finally looks up._

_She was at the lake she found Elsa Jr. Anna slowly gets up and walks to the edge of the small lake. She holds Elsa Jr. tightly to her chest and kisses him on the head. Anna puts the turtle slowly in the water, and he immediately starts swimming away from Anna. Anna sniffles and sits on the ground, water lapping at her feet. She slowly brings her knees to her face, and the silent sobs wrack through her body._

_Thousands of thoughts filled Anna's head. The eight year old girl felt the heat of the day slowly lessen as the sun began to set. Anna wipes her face and slowly gets up. She walks away from the lake, heading back to the orphanage. She walks to her bunk, she was on the top bunk, none of the other kids even sparing a glance over at her. She lays flat on her bed __and stares up at the chipped white ceiling. Closing her eyes, Anna has one thought flash through her head._

_"Elsa was right. No one would miss me if I was gone."_

* * *

Anna's eyes open widely as she jolts awake, and she looks up to see Elsa shaking her shoulders. Elsa sighs in relief, seeing Anna awake. Anna waves her hand nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, Elsa. Just another dream," Anna says.

Elsa frowns, "These... these dreams have gotten worse. What's wrong Anna?"

Anna turns her head from Elsa's caring gaze. The hurtful words of the past still fresh in her mind. _"I don't want have anything to do with your... your odd behavior!" _Elsa softly grabs Anna's chin, turning her face towards her again.

"Hey, I'm here," Elsa says softly.

Anna looks at her quilt and whispers softly, "You weren't when I needed you..."

Elsa recoils in hurt. Anna looks up her wide eyed. She bites her lip and looks back down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry... that was completely uncalled for," Anna stammers out.

"Is that what you really think?" Elsa asks harshly, obviously hurt by Anna's words.

Anna bites her lip harder, but she doesn't say anything. Seeing Anna's respone, Elsa's eyes become filled with guilt. Elsa grips her head, her platinum blonde hair falling in front of her face. She hugs herself tightly, feeling the guilt take over her emotions.

"Of course you do! I'm such an idiot!" Elsa mutters to herself.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asks fearfully.

Anna steps out of her bed, taking Olaf with her. Elsa paces around the room, muttering to herself.

"Fool! You thought after all these years of pain you put her through that Anna would forgive you?! I'm such a bad sister..." Elsa paces around the room.

Anna shivers, the room feeling colder than it did a couple minutes ago. She begins walking over to Elsa. Anna reaches out to Elsa, but Elsa ignores her, continuing to insult herself over her mistakes.

"E-Elsa..." Anna says softly.

The room becomes colder, and Anna shivers from the sudden draft. Elsa seemingly doesn't notice it and continues to pace around the room.

"Idiot! Hans hurt her because of you! Who do you think you are, calling yourself her sister?!" Elsa mutters.

Anna shivers, the air feeling extremely cool. Anna slowly reaches a hand out, touching Elsa's shoulder. Elsa whips her head around, looking fearfully at Anna. Anna looks up at her, and she slowly pulls Elsa into a hug. Elsa immediately melts into the hug, and Anna feels the sobs wracking through Elsa's body. The air slowly becomes warmer, but Anna's attention is completely on Elsa.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna! I won't abandon you again! Please, forgive me! What have I done... It's my fault... I-I'm so sorry, Anna! I won't ever leave you! Never!" Elsa hiccups out.

Anna nods and pats Elsa's back soothingly. Feeling the sobs lessen, Anna slowly makes Elsa look at her. Elsa's face is blotchy with tear tracks all around her cheeks. She sniffles and looks at Anna.

"Hey... it- it's okay... Elsa, I... I'm willing... I'm willing to give you a chance... I-I want to be your sister... Elsa, we- we can fix this..." Anna stammers out.

Elsa looks at her, "... You... You would give me another chance?... Anna..."

Anna looks at the ground, "Elsa, I know you want to make up, and I would love to say I am over what happened to me just like that. Life doesn't work like that, though..."

Sweeping the ginger bangs out of Anna's face, Elsa tilts Anna's face up so that she looks at her. She smiles, the tear tracks slowly beginning to fade.

"I always am up for a challenge, Anna. I'm not giving up on you, even if you have," Elsa smiles.

Anna looks up at Elsa. For a slight second, Anna almost thinks this is the same person who used to be her protector, her sister. Elsa sweeps her blonde hair out of her face and grins goofily at Anna.

"Hey, how about today we just eat some tacos and go to the theatre?" Elsa suggests.

Anna nods, "Sure..."

Elsa smiles, "Great! Meet me down at the kitchen after your shower. We need to go to the movies and then get some tacos!"

Anna watches Elsa grab some clothes out of her closet and rush to the bathroom. She looks at her nightstand, seeing the two books she owns laying on top of each other: The Snow Queen and Warriors. Anna shrugs and looks in her closet. Grabbing a Superman t-shirt and some jeans, she walks to the bathroom she usually takes a shower in. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Have I become so messed up that I can't even forgive my own sister? I..." Anna shakes her head, clearing the thought from her head.

No, today she would act normal. Anna would be Elsa's sister. She wouldn't be a broken mess. Anna had to be strong or else Elsa would see how broken she truly was. Opening her eyes, Anna turns on the shower, preparing for the start of a new day.

* * *

Elsa finishes getting ready before Anna and goes down into the kitchen. Kristoff waves to her as he sips his coffee at the island table. Elsa smiles and waves.

"Oh, mom said that she had to go out again for another meeting. The good news is that dad is coming home tomorrow," Kristoff smiles as he takes a long sip of his coffee.

Elsa grins, "Dad is coming home? Awesome! Anna can finally meet him..."

Kristoff nods and looks behind Elsa's shoulder, "Speaking of Anna, there she is walking down the steps."

Elsa turns around and grins at Anna, "Hey, Anna, ready to go to the movie?"

Anna nods, and Kristoff groans, "You are going to the movies without me? No fair!"

Elsa sticks her tongue out, and Kristoff pouts. Anna scratches the back of her neck awkwardly. Elsa snaps her attention back to Anna.

"Oh! Yes, let's go!" Elsa says, marching out to the patio.

Anna follows, and the two walk down the patio to the parking garage. Elsa and Anna get into the car. Anna picks at the large red plaid flannel that she is wearing and looks out the window. Elsa stares ahead to the road ahead of them.

"How did you graduate college so early?" Anna asks out of the blue.

Elsa tears her gaze from the window and looks over at Anna. Anna hadn't moved her gaze from the window, but she did indicate that she was awaiting an answer.

Elsa hums, "After I left the orphanage, I went to a private boarding school... The teachers thought I was some prodigy and let me skip a couple of grades. The college scholarships came flooding in, and my parents helped me choose the most prestige college. Next thing I know, I am nineteen and a freshman in college."

Anna nods, her gaze still watching outside the window.

Bringing her gaze back to the road, Elsa asks Anna, "So... where did you go for highschool?"

Anna stiffens and shifts in her seat uncomfortably. Elsa winces, noting that education was a touchy subject for Anna. Slowly, Anna relaxes and continues to look out the window.

"I... I never got to go to highschool..." Anna whispers.

"Oh..." Elsa says weakly.

Anna shrugs nonchalantly, "No, it's fine. I don't need to go to highschool. I can handle it, Elsa. I honestly can. I'm not afraid to talk about it."

Elsa nods, and Anna changes the subject, "So... what's your favorite singer or band?"

Elsa bites her lip, thinking, "Probably Snow Patrol... What about you?"

"Hm... I listen to this singer named Sabrina Carpenter a lot," Anna says.

Elsa nods, and the two continue their small talk until Elsa announces that they have made it to the movie theatre. The sisters get out of the car and quickly walk into the warm movie theatre. Elsa leads Anna to the ticket stand, and they stare at all the movie choices.

The platinum blonde sister grins, knowing which movie they should watch, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

A girl looking to be around sixteen or seventeen turns towards Elsa and grins, "Yes ma'am?"

Elsa smiles, "Two tickets to Big Hero Six, please."

The girl nods and prints out the tickets, "That will be $11.50. Your show starts in about ten minutes. Have a nice day!"

Elsa takes the tickets and hands the worker the money. She puts the money in the register and waves to the next customer to come up to the register. Elsa and Anna walk over to concessions.

"I'm going to get a large popcorn to share between us and two water bottles. Sound okay?" Elsa asks her sister.

Anna nods, "That's fine."

Elsa walks ahead to the short line of awaiting customers. Anna hangs back, looking around. Her gaze lazily scans the theatre. Anna stiffens, and her eyes grow wide. Elsa returns, smiling happily as she holds two waters in her hands and a large popcorn tucked between her arm and body.

"Hey An- is something wrong?" Elsa asks, clearly concerned.

Anna shakes her head, her body slowly relaxing, "No. No I'm fine Elsa, honest. Just thought I saw someone."

Elsa shrugs it off and leads Anna to where the film is showing. The sisters pick out their seats and get comfortable. The lights dim, and they laugh, cry, and just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

After the movie, Elsa drags Anna to the theatre's arcade. She stops at the claw machine and smiles goofily at Anna.

"I'm a pro at the claw machine. Anna, I'm going to win you a prize!" Elsa says confidently.

Anna rolls her eyes, knowing claw machines rarely ever are won. Elsa puts a quarter in the machine and cracks her knuckles. She grabs the little joystick, her face contorted in concentration. She slowly glides the claw down on a stuffed turtle and drops the claw. Almost in slow motion, the claw wraps around the turtle and lifts it up into the air. The claw glides over to the drop box and releases the turtle. Elsa pumps her fist in the air and picks up the turtle. She hands it to Anna. Anna immediately hugs it and lays her head on the turtle. She smiles happily, and Elsa feels her heart melt a little from the sweet picture.

"So what are you going to name it?" Elsa asks.

Anna smiles, her eyes filled with tears, "It's a he, and his name is Elsa Jr."

* * *

Elsa parks the car in Taco Bell's parking lot. She looks over at Anna.

"Are you sure you can go inside alone?" Elsa asks worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I have Elsa Jr. to take care of me. You're only getting gas in the car. I'll be fine," Anna assures.

Elsa sighs in defeat and hands Anna a twenty dollar bill. Anna grins at Elsa and gets out of the car. Elsa shakes her head at Anna's stubborness. This was the Anna Elsa remembered. It seemed as if Anna was finally beginning to heal from all the pain of her past. With that thought, Elsa puts the key in the ignition and drives out of the parking lot.

* * *

Anna pushes open the doors of the Taco Bell, a grin on her face. She hugs Elsa Jr. and walks to the back of the line to the register. As she orders her tacos, Anna feels her thoughts drift to a bright future for her and Elsa. Thanks to this distraction, she didn't notice a familiar, auburn haired boy sneak out the back entrance, an evil grin pointed towards her.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Anna thanks the man at the register, Sabastian, and pays for the tacos. She picks up her box of tacos, Elsa Jr. in the crook of her arm. She smiles and walks out the side door.

"Hello Anna. Lovely seeing the monster again," a sickeningly familiar voice calls out to Anna through the brisk winter air.

Something cracks against her skull, and Anna drops her tacos and Elsa Jr. As she lands on the ground, Anna utters out one more word.

"Hans..."

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know! Yes I am SOOO late, but this chapter took me like the whole time to finish. I seriously wrote this thing twice to get it right D: But anywho! (Sorry about the cliffhanger; I'm a butt like that XD) I'll give you some good news (well, for me at least...) I was picked for this writing competition from my school! I made it to regionals, and I don't know the results yet XD So yeah, that took up my time (Sorry!) Le review time!  
**_

_**Thepopcornpup: I'll take that apple and just, put that randomly in next chapter (look for it!) also, did you find the hidden person yet this chapter? :P So you like the story! YAY! You made my day :P **_

_**skye: I'm glad you like it so much :D man, you guys are so nice :) I hope you see in this chapter how Elsa realizes her mistakes (big time!)**_

_**dc: you are reading my mind, aren't you? XD So thank you for the review :P You are completely right, too :)**_

_**Lelo: Thank you! I haven't put a date on this one yet because, well, the day isn't over yet, is it?**_

_**Aggregate Dragon: XD glad I could help :) She is :P**_

_**Blue ArtKitty: Wow! That's fantastic! I am so honored that I have helped you. Literally, that's amazing! :P**_

_**Livstone: Glad I spelled lyra right :P It was obvious, wasn't it XD Yeah, history projects were stressful, but at least it's over (test time though...)! Thank you! And well... uhm... Thanks for le review XD**_

_**Guest: Thank you! All will be revealed with time :P Very small hints have been seeded into the chapters ;P**_

_**Protoestrella1: Thank you! I like sisterly stories too :) Hans is a jerk, isn't he?**_

_**Protoestrella1 (2): Thanks! I'm glad I had an original idea ;) Oh, there is a reason, but it will be slowly revealed XD Yeah, Elsa should've hit Hans. Then this wouldn't have happened... actually, nevermind. Something worse could've happened D:**_

_**Protoestrella1 (3): I know, it's sad. I wouldn't choose sides just yet :P You didn't write your suggestions down D: I was waiting for them :( Maybe you'll write them down this chapter :D Thank you :P**_

_**dc: Aha! Yes, yes I did :P I did research on this so I hope this chapter clears that up! Thanks for le review :D**_

_**Izzy (1): Good suggestions :P thanks for reading my story :3**_

_**Izzy (2): Suggestion has been fulfilled XD thank you for the compliment! I'm sure you're a great person :P**_

_**Izzy (3): BOOM! Magic! Updated! Woo! :P**_

_**That was all the reviews. Alright guys, I want to get us an official cover for the story. Anyone willing to make one, please put the link in the reviews or PM me! Please? :P So thank you guys so much for staying with the story so far :P Make sure to leave a follow/favorite and hit that review box with a taco! Love you guys! So stay awesome! Bye! **_

_**~rsbaird :D**_


	8. Poisoning the Broken Heart

_**A/N: I wasn't planning to update for a little bit, but someone needs my story right now. I will help them however I can so here you go :P**_

* * *

"What is taking Anna so long... I've been waiting for over twenty minutes," Elsa frowns worriedly.

A sense of dread fills her._ What if Anna had been hurt? What if she was dead!?_ Elsa gasps and grabs her purse from the passenger seat. She grabs the keys out of the ignition and opens the door. Closing it behind her, Elsa runs to the Taco Bell.

She runs inside and scans around it. Her eyebrows crease in worry as she sees that Anna is not among the people inside. Quickly, Elsa takes her phone out and gets on her photos. She swipes through the many photos until she finds a photo of Anna and her at the ice rink. Anna was sipping a hot chocolate, and Elsa was snuggling against her.

She turns towards the registers and walks up to one of the cashiers. Elsa looks at the cashier's name tag which reads "Megara." The cashier clears her throat, and Elsa looks at her frantically.

"Can I help you?" Megara asks.

Elsa holds up her phone, "Have you seen this girl? She's my sister, and she has been missing for almost a half hour... Please, can you help me?"

Megara looks at the photo and looks at Elsa apologetically, "I haven't seen her... You could ask Belle... She's the cashier next to me. Hey Belle! Have you seen this girl's sister? She's the redhead in that photo."

Belle stands beside Megara and looks at the phone. She raises an eyebrow in thought. The brunette snaps out of her thoughts and nods at Elsa.

"Actually, I do remember her. She was holding a stuffed turtle. The girl had exited out our side entrance. You are welcome to check out there. I am sorry if that doesn't help much..." Belle says.

Elsa beams, "No, no! You two helped so much! Here, take this!"

Elsa grabs two ten dollar bills out of purse and hands one to Megara and the other to Belle. They smile appreciatively at the platinum blonde. Elsa waves goodbye, and Belle and Megara head back to their work stations. Elsa walks towards the side entrance, a look of determination on her face.

She opens the door and steps into the alley. Looking around, Elsa sees a dumpster and graffiti on the brick walls surrounding the Taco Bell. Nothing out of the ordinary really. She scans the ground and gasps as she sees a stuffed turtle on the ground. Next to the turtle is an empty Taco Bell bag. Elsa runs over to the turtle and falls to her knees.

She gathers the turtle in her arms, feeling tears come to her eyes. Someone had kidnapped her sister. Anna couldn't handle much more trauma. Elsa knew that. She may mask it well, but Anna was about to break. If anything else happens to her, Anna may never trust Elsa or anyone again. She would finally be broken forever.

Elsa hugs Elsa Jr., the turtle, close to her chest. She knew who would do this. Only one person would do this to Anna. Hans. I_ will find you, Anna, if it is the last thing I will do. _And it might very well be for Elsa. It may have just been an odd coincidence, but the air seemed to become cooler as Elsa walked out of the alley, the turtle gripped tightly in her hand.

* * *

Anna groans, feeling herself slip back into consciousness. She opens her eyes to only be enveloped in more darkness. She tries moving her arms to remove the blindfold on her head, but she feels ropes tying her arms to the armrests of the chair she was in. She also feels restraints around her torso and legs. Terrified, Anna tries screaming, but it is no use. There was a gag in her mouth.

"Morning, Fire Killer... You know... That doesn't describe you anymore. The name is to innocent. To childish for a murderer such as yourself," she hears a rough voice say.

She hears footsteps come towards her, and she shivers in fear as a large hand strokes her hair. Anna knew who it obviously was. Hans still wouldn't leave her alone. His words finally register, and she feels the sting on her slowly mending heart. Anna could easily have her heart broken just by a few words that Hans tells her.

"How's the murderer doing? I saw that you were actually smiling in Taco Bell. How can a monster such as yourself smile, I wonder. You are sick for smiling after all that you have done. I mean... Killing your family and making Elsa's life horrible? How can you live with yourself?" Hans says tauntingly.

Anna feels tears come to her eyes as he continues to stroke her hair. Her skin raises as she feels his breath on her ear. The redhead becomes completely stiff as Hans speaks into her ear.

"You ruined Elsa once. How can you make sure you aren't ruining her life again? She finally has a family and is happy. You always show up and ruin everything, don't you?" Hans says, his hands holding a strand of hair.

The man yanks on the hair, making Anna wince in pain. He chuckles darkly. Anna feels the tears rise to her eyes again. Hans was hurting her again. The auburn haired man sighs.

"Oh, Anna... How could anyone love you? You are a monster. A murderer. Do you know why I bleached that streak of hair? It's to make sure you don't forget since you are not only a monster but also a complete ditz," Hans pulls on the white hair again, making Anna yelp into the gag.

She feels a tear run down her cheek. Hans rests his hands on the armrests and leans towards Anna's face. She gulps, feeling his breath on her face. He slowly wipes the tear away. She shivers against his touch, fear making her body go stiff again.

"Monsters don't feel, Anna... and that's all you are," Hans says softly.

The words hang in the air for a few moments before Hans punches her in the stomach. Anna yelps in pain again, a few tears escaping her. Hans heaves heavily. He quickly regains his composure and sweeps his greased hair back. He smirks at Anna, a crazy look in his eye.

"Anna, no one is coming to save you. Elsa doesn't care about a murderer. You killed her parents. Why should she? I will teach you what you are again, Anna. It seems that you have forgotten. Don't worry... This time I will make sure that it sticks with you. Forever," Hans says calmly.

Anna feels another tear fall, and Hans's footsteps get farther away. He steps into the doorway of the warehouse he was keeping Anna in. Turning back towards her, he smirks at Anna one last time.

"Oh, here. If you get hungry, take this apple. It's as poisonous as you are," Hans throws the apple at her, hitting Anna in the face.

Hans exits the room and shuts the door behind him. Anna hears a click signifying that the door was locked now. She feels the tears stream down her face. The redhead lets her head fall against her chest. The sobs wrack through her whole body.

Anna mumbles through the gag, "Monster... Murderer... Unloved..."

* * *

Elsa rams her keys into the ignition of her car. She buckles in and grabs her phone. She dials Rapunzel quickly and starts driving. Elsa hears the phone ring. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Hello?" Rapunzel asks.

"Punzie, I need you to meet me at Panera in five minutes. No questions. It's an emergency," Elsa says seriously.

Rapunzel blinks in surprise, "Elsa, is Anna okay?"

The platinum blonde glares determinedly at the road ahead of her, "She will be. Five minutes, Rapunzel. I will be waiting."

"Understood, Elsa," Rapunzel says.

Elsa clicks off her cellphone and revs the engine. She steers out of the parking lot and towards the highway. She was going to save Anna. No matter how long it took her to find her.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, so I hope this chapter suffices! I know, I know! It leaves suspension, but I promise to try and update soon! So without further ado, le review time!_**

**_Guest: Don't we all hope Elsa has a good reason? I mean, I can obviously know, but you guys will have to wait :P_**

**_ .4u: Aw, thanks. Don't cry, take this tissue! *hands tissue box* I can hand you some ice cream, too... If you want :) Do you know how hard it is to read sweet reviews when you make tears fill my eyes? It's hard! I understand now! you guys really know how to make a person feel special, don't ya? I hope you stay with this story. Man, your comment is so sweet... I really don't know how to say how amazing this review is. You guys give life to this story. The readers are the true gift to a story :) so thank you_**

**_Guest: Thank you! My eyes are still filled with tears so bear with me... I got to the rude part, but I think Elsa will have to wait for next chapter or the chapter after that... Thanks for the suggestions :P I love you guys 3_**

**_LloydKaiColeZaneJay: Thank yous! Cliffys are my specialty :3 Yeah, it's my thing. I love the taco cookie! *gobbles it* So good... Aw, I would have read the story :/ Guess I will just wait for the next one you write :D_**

**_AnacToria Sky: It's fine! I can explain :P Anna is a person who doesn't give up on family. From the movie, she never gave up on Elsa so I think her faith would be there, even if it was damaged. Elsa is fragile, too. Anna feels like a burden already so out of guilt she comforted Elsa. Anna still feels like a murderer if you just cracked her small amount of hope. Just like Hans is doing :P So yeah, thanks for the review ;3 I will try and keep writing! _**

**_The Real Phoenix: Will do!  
_**

**_Protoestrella1: Meh, I'm always confuzzled :P So yeah, she does XD Yeah, Elsa will need time. There is a reason. I just won't say. Yet. I will see ya next chapter ;P Elsa Jr. will be here all through the story XD I will try and keep up the updates :P_**

**_Izzy: Oo! My favorite number is 3 so yay! Yeah, they didn't have a good relationship, but they know each other_**

**_Izzy (2): hmm... Maybe she will! Thanks for le suggestion :P _**

**_Aggregate Dragon: Aw thanks :P Yeah, he's adorable :3 Don't worry! PooHead will get it! (Yeah, I'm not good at insulting XD) Nice review :P Made me laugh :D _**

**_Thepopcornpup: Shame on you! You left me hanging on a cliffhanger for a review! Thank yous :P Please get a turtle XD (I put the apple in this chapter, did ya find it?)_**

**_Izzy (3): I am this crazy in real life XD Ask any of my friends! Tell your friend that they are awesome because high fives for that! Thank yous :3_**

**_Cassie-the-librarian: Done :P _**

**_Izzy (4): I started typing this chapter as quickly as I could. I hope it helps because I always try and help you guys as much as I can :) So please, be happy and smile :D_**

**_That was a lot of reviews! Thanks for le support :P It took me 40 minutes to actually type all my responses XD So thank you! Gosh, please leave your support in follows/ favorites and hitting that review box with a taco! Thanks! Stay Awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird :D_**


	9. Hot chocolate and loneliness

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! My family had a horrible time this summer with a family death so I haven't had time/inspiration to write. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter, though! This chapter is made specially for Gabby and her sister! Keep smiling, and if you ever need/want to talk, PM me, okay?**_

* * *

Elsa puts the phone back in her purse, focusing on the road ahead. Her thoughts race quickly through her head, most involving beating Hans to a pulp for touching her sister. She runs a hand through her hair worriedly, a habit the blonde has when she's stressed.

_"What if... Hans doesn't mean to just harm Anna but to k... No, I won't let that happen." _Shaking her head, the blonde pushes her foot harder down on the gas pedal, her car humming as it speeds up.

She takes a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Elsa glances over at the passenger seat, Elsa Jr.'s plush face smiling back up at her. Her heart aches, missing her sister.

"Once I find you, Anna, I am never letting you go. That's a promise," Elsa murmurs, her voice strained.

Seeing the Panera up ahead, Elsa puts on her blinker, signifying to other drivers that she is going to turn into the parking lot. Parking, Elsa quickly grabs her bag and rips the key out of the ignition. She gets out of the car and shuts the door, locking it.

Her tennis shoes, thudding against the ground as she runs towards the Panera, Elsa whips out her phone. She still had two minutes until Rapunzel was supposed to show up. In one fluent motion, Elsa swings open the door, enters, and shuts the door.

Walking to the barista at the register, Elsa orders a hot chocolate. She feels a pang of sadness, remembering taking Anna for hot chocolate for her birthday. Biting her lip, Elsa gives the barista a five dollar bill, and she grabs the hot chocolate, blowing on it to cool the hot beverage.

"No problem!" the perky redheaded barista says.

Elsa looks up from her hot chocolate, staring at the redhead. She looks at the girl's ocean blue eyes, her sunkissed skin, and her long red hair. Finally, Elsa's eyes land on her name tag. Ariel. The girl even had a name that started with an A. The universe hated her, didn't it?

She gives the barista, Ariel, a tight smile, mumbling a thank you before turning to the seating area. She slides into the booth, checking the time again. Rapunzel would be here any minute now. Elsa runs a hand through her, now messy, platinum blonde hair. She takes a sip from her hot chocolate, staring off into space.

Elsa is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears someone clearing their throat. Rapunzel was here, sitting across the table in the booth. She is sipping a coffee, looking at Elsa. Elsa looks down at the floor.

"Els? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks with concern.

Rapunzel looks at the empty space next to Elsa, "...Where is Anna?"

Elsa sucks in a breath, her voice small and weak, "She... She... Hans has her..."

Rapunzel looks at her, "Who is that?"

"Someone from my, and Anna's, past. He had something against her... And now..." Elsa takes a deep breath, tears threatening to spill over. "He has my baby sister..."

Elsa feels Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa looks up, a tear trailing down her face. Rapunzel gives her a small, comforting smile. Elsa's lip trembles, and she lets out a strangled sob. Rapunzel quickly gets out of the booth and slides in next to her adopted cousin. She hugs the blonde, feeling the shake in the girl's shoulders as she cries.

"Hey, we'll find her. We can figure this out, Els. I promise," Rapunzel says softly.

Elsa buries her head in the blonde's shoulder, "I'm afraid, Punzie..."

"So am I... So am I," Rapunzel whispers, kissing the top of Elsa's head.

* * *

"Elsa, it's getting late. They need to close up. We have to go..." Rapunzel says, making Elsa look up from the laptop she was currently looking at.

"Hang on, I-" Elsa protests.

Rapunzel shakes her head, "Els, we can't stay. You need to go to bed if you want to have enough energy to keep on searching for her. Promise me you won't keep looking for Anna until the morning, okay? We can find her."

Elsa's shoulders slump in defeat. Rapunzel takes this as a sign to close the laptop and slide it into her computer bag. She helps Elsa up, the girl still slumped in the booth. Elsa sighs and hugs Rapunzel.

"Bye, Punzie. Thanks for the help," Elsa says, her voice tired.

Rapunzel smiles, "No problem. We'll find her, okay?"

Elsa nods silently, and Rapunzel steps away, waving at her cousin. She walks out of the Panera, leaving Elsa to stand alone as the workers clean up around her. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Elsa exits the Panera and into the parking lot. She finds her car and shoves the key in the ignition, turning the car on.

The blonde gets in, sitting down for a couple minutes. She takes a deep breath before putting the car into drive and exiting the almost completely vacant parking lot. The drive home was extremely lonely, and Elsa tried not to think about how there should be an adorable redhead snuggling a turtle stuffed animal in the seat next to her. That just hurts too much to think about. A tear slips down her face, missing her sister with all her heart.

* * *

_"Elsa, do you want to meet your new sister?" Adgar, Elsa's father, says, a big smile on his face._

_Elsa looks up from her sketch pad and nods excitedly. She drops the notebook and leaps off the chair, running excitedly to Adgar. The two year old grabs her papa's hand, his large hand swallowing the little girl's petite hand._

_Carefully, Adgar leads Elsa down towards Idunn's, Elsa's mother, room. Elsa shakes in excitement, eagerly skipping beside her father. He smiles, looking at Elsa with fondness. He prayed that Elsa would like her sister._

_"We're here," Adgar announces, stopping in front of one of the doors in the hallway._

_Elsa lets go of Adgar's hand, excitedly clapping as Adgar turns the door knob. The two year old runs inside, stumbling a little, before reaching her mother's side. Idunn looks up, smiling at Elsa as the two year old peers up at her mother._

_"Do you want to say hello to your sister, snowflake?" Idun says, her voice thick with tiredness._

_Elsa smiles and nods excitedly, "Yeah!"_

_Idunn smiles and beckons for Elsa to come closer. The toddler climbs up one the bed, kneeling, as Idunn slowly unwraps the blanketed bundle that had previously been on her lap._

_Elsa looks at the bundle, intrigued, as her sister's face is revealed. Slowly, the baby's eyes open, and Elsa looks in wonder as she looks right at Elsa. The blonde slowly reaches her hand out, and the baby grabs her finger, smiling at Elsa._

_Idunn smiles, watching the scene unfold, "Do you have any ideas for a name for your sister, snowflake?"_

_Elsa doesn't look up from the baby's cerulean eyes, "Anna."_

_Idunn smiles, and she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up, seeing Adgar smiling down at her. Idunn puts a hand on her husbands, sighing contently._

_"Anna. It's perfect," Idunn says._

_Anna smiles up at Elsa, still holding the girl's finger. Elsa smiles, and Anna laughs, a small tuft of red hair appearing from behind the blanket. Elsa softly holds Anna's hand, and the baby's eyes slowly droop close. She holds Elsa's hand, refusing to let go._

_"I love you, Anna. Nobody is gonna hurt you, I promise," Elsa says softly, still looking down at her sleeping sister._

* * *

**_A/N: I wanted to end on a good note so here you go :) For all of you wanting to know about Anna's condition, you have to wait until next chapter, sorry! _**

**_Also, announcement time!_**

**_I am having a contest for a cover for this story. So if you want to make a cover, tell me the link to it, and I will go and look at it! The winner gets to see sneak peeks of the latest chapters AND bonus material (extra parts not included in the chapter being published) _**

**_So anyways, le review time! (And there's a lot of 'em. Y'all are so supportive! O love it :3)_**

**_Izzy: no problemo! Love helping my readers :)_**

**_Thepopcornpup: I will assume that the world you are looking for is on the word calendar "Thepopcornpup's Awesometastic Calendar Fiesta!", and that it is flubbernutter. 'Cause I agree XD Thank you! That is really nice of you to say :P No problemo on the apple :P You can come out of the corner of shame now :P That taco made up for it :3 That's really cool, I honestly didn't know that XD It's great you know so many Disney facts :P_**

**_Izzy (2): Hahah, you remind me of one of my best friends. She either is extremely goofy along with me, or she is completely embarrassed by me :P _**

**_Cerulean Ninja: Thank ya! Maybe I will write a book someday :P By the way, awesome forum you got going (BlueClan) :)_**

**_Protoestrella1: Sorry again for my horrible update schedule! I really did plan to update this summer, but unfortunately, I had lots of things happen (Honestly, my luck is horrible XD) and so I guess an update that's late is better than no update at all, right? Cheez-its that's a good idea :P I'll think about it :) _**

**_Cassie-the-Librarian: yeah, he's a flubbernutter, isn't he. Y'all haven't seen the worst, though :P MWHAHAAH! I'll try and update soon :P_**

**_Aggregate Dragon: yup, Elsa's gonna destroy him (I hope :P)_**

**_Guest: Because Elsa refused to be adopted with Anna [I'll go into more detail later in story :P]_**

**_Lelo: here's an update! Thank yous :D_**

**_Shadowfax321: he should probably be in the loony bin, shouldn't he? Pretty illegal I would say :P_**

**_Frozeninfatuation: love Sabrina Carpenter! She's one of my favorite singers! Also, Big Hero 6 was an awesome movie :3 Thank you!_**

**_Lightning1997: Thanks! Aren't we all curious? Yeah, she's been through a lot :( Here's the update :3_**

**_The Real Phoenix: it ain't over till I say it's over :P_**

**_Guest: sorry for the cliffy XD don't fall off your chair :P_**

**_TheViralRespawn: there shouldn't be anymore hiatus(es?) because I think my life is finally calming enough for me to write :P thank you! You have an Awesometastic day! :D_**

**_Danazia Gray: Elsa refused to be adopted with her sister (More info later in story) so yeah XD _**

**_Frozen Dragon: thanks for being patient! Of course I will keep you guys updated because you guys deserve to know what the heck is going on :)_**

**_Protoestrella1(2): thanks for the patience! I promise I won't give up :) thanks :P_**

**_Smilingpuddle: good! I'm glad it helped :)_**

**_Galgal: here ya go XD_**

**_Gabby/Guest: I am so sorry about that. I know cancer is hard to deal with. I send her my best wishes and hope that she enjoys this chapter. Tell her to keep smiling. No problem with the update, anything to make your sister smile. _**

**_So that was the reviews! Keep Guest/Gabby's sister in your thoughts! Thanks for all the support! If you like the story please leave a follow/favorite! Leave a review! Thanks! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird :)_**


End file.
